


pudding and honey bread

by ayumihayashi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Moon Taeil, Cat Hybrid Taeil, Cat/Human Hybrids, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stray Cat!Taeil, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Lee Taeyong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayumihayashi/pseuds/ayumihayashi
Summary: This isn't what Taeyong expected when he picked up the tiny shaking kitten from that dark alley.He definitely didn't expect the cat, Pudding, to change into a breathtaking man overnight. He was probably dreaming right? If he closed his eyes maybe Pudding would come back. Right?
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Moon Taeil
Comments: 20
Kudos: 186





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm back with something quite big (well, not this chapter) aka stray cat hybrid Taeil and human Taeyong! 
> 
> Will contain smut later on because well, cat heats.
> 
> Not proofread, probably not that good, eh.

It’s late. Probably four in the morning when Taeyong decided to finally make his way home after hours locked in the tiny studio he rents every months. He got some new songs done and was overall happy about it but he also didn’t saw the hour pass by. 

The walk home was quiet, no one was really out at this hour except maybe one or two person and Taeyong. It was nice, the streets were rarely this calm. It was always hectic and Taeyong appreciated the silence right now. He liked being out at night more than during the day, Taeyong wasn’t exactly the secluded introvert type but he enjoyed his little time alone, without hundreds of people walking over him or making too much noise. 

The streetlights are the only glow in the night. He passed by some stores here and there, most of them closed, some still open. He took his time looking at the front windows and all the different stuff the stores were selling, he wasn’t in a rush and he even started to hum one of his brand new song. Taeyong knew the way home by heart that he could probably walk home with his eyes closed.

It was a little cold outside but not enough to be freezing. The blonde forgot to bring a jacket with him but it wasn’t really a big problem, he doesn’t have to walk a lot anyways, his studio was probably ten or fifteen minutes away from his little apartment. At least, it wasn’t raining.

Taeyong decided to stop at the little convenience store on his way home. Some night time snacks wouldn’t hurt right now _especially_ after hours working without eating, his stomach seemed to agree with him, making a loud growling noise, yeah, he could go for some snacks.

The sound of the bell when he entered the store was loud enough to startle the half asleep cashier slumped on his chair.

"Oh hi Taeyong!" Yuta said, sitting straight on his chair in an attempt to look awake and _definitely not_ like he was almost falling asleep. His long blonde hair a mess on top of his head, his bangs covering his eyes and Taeyong chuckled lightly at the sight. 

"Hi Yuta!" Taeyong greeted back. 

Him and Yuta knew each other for years now, they were roommates for some times before Yuta decided to move out after finding Youngho, his boyfriend and apparently the " _love of his life_ " like Yuta loved to say. He was happy for him, he probably cried a whole lot too when Yuta moved out but he was so damn happy for his friend. Everyone deserves love and Yuta definitely deserves a lot of it and Youngho was here to give him that.

Taeyong made his way over to the aisles in search of something good enough to satisfy his hunger, he know this store has his favourite cake and milk tea so he could go find these and get out of here quickly but he decides to look around and see if there is anything else that could taste potentially good. He loves anything sweet so it isn’t so hard to find something. He waddles around, picking up items to inspect closely before putting them back on the shelves, some of them stays in his hands. He spends a bit of time at the drinks section but once he found his favourite bottle of milk tea, he made his way to the counter where Yuta waited to checkout his items, little smile on his face as he put his phone back in his pocket.

"Your total is $8.75," Yuta stated simply, quickly bagging Taeyong’s stuff in a plastic bag, "We should catch up one day, it’s been a long time."

"You’re right, you should come home one day. I’ll make you those crepes you like." he smiled softly, handing over a ten dollars bill and politely waits for Yuta to give him his bag and his change.

"You know how to talk to a man Yongie! I’ll text you when I’m free, you better add whipped cream to them _or else,_ " Yuta pointed a finger at him, threatening him jokingly. It was nice, Taeyong realised how much he missed his friend. He should’ve probably texted him sooner but to be honest, Taeyong hasn’t been talking to people that much these days, way too focused on his music. He knows it’s bad and he should send his friends a text to at least give some news, he will do it one day, probably.

After he retrieved his bag of snacks and his money, Taeyong waved at Yuta, "I’ll text you, take care!" to which Yuta smiled wide and brightly.

Getting out of the store satisfied and bag in hand, Taeyong started walking down a familiar path that led to his apartment building. That, until he heard a faint meow coming from the alley he was walking past. It was probably just a cat and he should really go home but his curiosity got the best of him. 

Intrigued, the blonde walks in to investigate. What if a cat needed his help? It was still really dark outside and walking into an alley was probably dumb and a dangerous idea but Taeyong’s big and kind heart couldn’t walk away.

The crunch of gravel beneath his shoes was the only sound surrounding him, the alley was dark but thankfully, there was only a weak blinking light pole shining some light for Taeyong to be able to see.

The blonde venture further into the alleyway when he heard the sound of meowing once again. His attention quickly darted to a beaten up cardboard box falling apart on the floor and he crouched down to see if anything alive was under there. Taeyong hoped it wasn’t anything harmful.

Turns out, it wasn’t.

Now that he could finally face the tiny creature that have been meowing all this time, Taeyong can see the mud covered kitten shaking. It was so small that Taeyong probably wouldn’t have seen it if it didn’t made noise.

"Hi baby," Taeyong cooed at the tiny ball of dirty white fur, "What are you doing here?" the cat let out a small meow in response as if it understood what Taeyong said.

Its big shiny eyes looking up at Taeyong and the blonde could feel his heart melting at the sight. The kitten was so small and fragile looking, his fur badly matted and his tiny ears flat on his head. It looked so scared and Taeyong felt bad for the kitten.

The stray cat didn’t answer of course but it kept meowing at Taeyong who was trying to figure out what to do in this situation. He was a big animal lover, of course, but could he take care of a small weak kitten like this one? It was kind of scary to think about it, he could actually _kill_ the poor thing if he did not take care of it like it needed but Taeyong could not leave a small thing like that on the streets. Who knows what could happen? Now, that’s what scared Taeyong the most.

He kneeled on the floor and watched the kitten curl up on itself in an attempt to warm up. The sight broke the blonde’s heart a little, he could not leave it here all alone.

"Do you want to come home with me baby?" he said softly, the cat lifting his head up, looking at Taeyong yet again with those sad eyes. Taeyong slowly reached to pet the kitten’s tiny head but before he could touch the dirty fur, the kitten let out a loud hiss and tried to bite Taeyong’s hand.

"Okay! Okay I’m sorry!" he pulled back his hand quickly. "I'm not going to hurt you."

The kitten looked back at Taeyong, getting up to stretch itself.

That’s when Taeyong remembered his snacks.

"Are you hungry kitty?" the blonde pulled a piece of honey bread out of the bag after carefully looking at what he could feed a cat. He teared a little piece of bread, holding it in his open palm in front of the kitty who looked intrigued and hungry.

The kitten quickly snatched the little piece, swallowing it quickly before sitting down in front of Taeyong, silently asking for more.

"Ah, if you want more you have to come home with me so I can take care of you," the cat meowed in protest, maybe Taeyong was going crazy but it felt like the tiny thing could understand everything he said.

"Don’t you want to eat and clean up that mess on you? My house is warm, you’d like it I promise!" the cat meowed again, showing no sign of moving.

"I’ll give you more bread?" Taeyong proposed and that seemed to work, the kitten’s ears moving and he suddenly got up to jump on Taeyong’s lap making Taeyong chuckle at the scene in front of him. This cat was _really_ something.

Taeyong tentatively petted the fur on top of its head and when the kitten showed no sign of objection, he gently scooped the kitten in his arms, holding it to his chest with one hand and the other picked up his long forgotten bag of snacks.

"Come on let’s go Pudding and yes, I’m naming you Pudding,"  that made the kitten meow back at him as if he was annoyed by the name choice. "No don’t say anything, you’re Pudding now."

He looked down at the kitten against his chest.

"Let’s get you home baby."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally chapter 2! It's not that long but I prefer short chapters over long one...sorry! 
> 
> Oh and here is a [Pudding Photo Thread!](https://t.co/c45Dkg68Yi) so you can see what Taeil looks like!

Taeyong’s first instinct was to bathe the small shaking cat right when he got home which was not the easiest task as the kitten kept hissing and clawing at Taeyong’s arms, trying desperately to run out the bathtub, which he succeeded once but Taeyong was quick to catch the little brat before putting him back in the warm water. Taeyong did everything to be gentle and not hurt the small kitten, even though it was the kitten that was hurting him right now. He made sure the water was warm enough, but not hot. He gently scrubbed the white fur clean and was extra careful not to get soap in the kitty’s eyes. The human kept praising the kitten in an attempt to calm him down, which seemed to work and Taeyong was pretty sure the small ball of fur only scratched him to be annoying.

Needless to say that by the end of it, Taeyong was completely soaking wet. His bathroom now looking like it turned into a swimming pool and Pudding kept meowing and biting Taeyong even when the human put him in a soft towel to dry him off. Yes _him_ , Taeyong checked, mind you.

"Why are you so mean to me? I just want to take care of you," Taeyong sighed, holding the cat who meowed once again, wrapped in the towel, burrito style in Taeyong’s arms.

Taeyong walks to his bedroom and opened the door with his elbow before sighing once again, his clothes were stuck to his skin and he really needed to change. He turned the lights on and looked down at Pudding. The kitten now stopped biting and clawing at the blonde, he only looked at him with those big round eyes that had Taeyong cooing. He careful put the kitten down on his bed, letting him walk around clumsily on his large bed. It was such a heartwarming sight, Pudding looked _extremely_ tiny on Taeyong’s bed, everything about the kitty was small, but Taeyong’s favourite part was his small little legs and paws.

The blonde quickly undressed, making quick work of throwing on dry sweatpants and an oversized white t-shirt with a pink bear on it. He then turned back to the kitten who was now laying down on the bed. His fur back to its original white colour, almost white like snow, big eyes staring back at Taeyong and they stayed like that in complete silence for some minutes, just staring at each other. Anyone would find the situation ridiculous, Taeyong having a starring battle with a kitten was honestly ridiculous but he felt something about that kitten that he could not quite decipher. It was like Pudding understood everything happening and was completely unfazed by it. Does this cat understand him? _No. It's ridiculous._ What is he thinking?

"You’re really something else, Pudding," he made his way to the kitten, slowly bringing his hand down to his back and when the kitten did not make any sign of discomfort, Taeyong started to pet him gently. He moved up and scratched behind his ears making him immediately purr loudly. "You’re finally letting me touch you huh? Why are you so damn cute."

He checked his phone. It was almost six in the morning and honestly, Taeyong was starting to feel a little sleepy but he suddenly remembered his promise.

"Pudding! Do you want some honey bread?" the kitten’s ear perked up and he opened his eyes, "I think you deserve some, don’t you think?"

It was funny to Taeyong how fast the kitten sat up and stared at him, small tail moving left and right impatiently. Taeyong picked him up carefully, gave him another good scratch behind his ears before walking to the kitchen where his bag of snacks was left. He put down the kitten on the kitchen counter, the sight making him melt inside, once again.

"We should go buy some real cat food today. Maybe some toys and a collar too." he said, mainly to himself since Pudding was too busy pawing at the plastic bag, making sure Taeyong understood that he wanted his precious bread which the blonde did, he teared a little piece of the honey bread roll and handed it to the kitty who immediately chew it and swallowed it down, looking up at Taeyong as if he was silently asking for more.

"I’m sorry baby, I can’t give you more, I don’t really know if it’s good for you and I don’t want to risk it. I promise I will read about it later," he explained causing the cat to meow loudly in protest. It was cute really, the way Pudding was trying to look menacing but his way too big eyes were too adorable and he was too small to actually scare anyone. Taeyong chuckled. "Come on, don’t look at me like that, I’m doing this for you."

The kitten sat down on the plastic bag, eyes not leaving Taeyong’s.

"You are really a tiny brat, aren’t you?" he sighed but a big smile was painted on his face. Taeyong picked up Pudding, placed the bag of snack in one of the cabinets just in case and he grabbed a can of tuna.

"Is tuna okay? Would you like some? I’m sorry I can’t feed you anything else, this is all I have," Taeyong watched as the kitten followed the can with his eyes, making him laugh loudly. He took a small plate from another cabinet and a fork before sitting down on the floor. Taeyong began opening the can, emptying its content on the plate and started to smash the tuna until there were no lumps and was soft enough for Pudding to eat without difficulty. He let the kitten eat the whole thing, smile never leaving his lips as he fondly watched the tiny kitty lap up the plate until it was clean.

"All done! What a good boy you are!" the blonde exclaimed in a baby voice. Him? Whipped? Probably. "Now, let’s go to bed. It’s getting late."

He picked up the dirty plate and fork, putting them in the sink then threw away the empty can before picking up Pudding off the floor, and made his way back to his room.

His back hit the mattress, still careful of the kitten against his chest, and he sighed when his whole body relaxed against the soft sheets and pillows, Taeyong was way much more tired than he thought.

Eyes closed and hand petting the kitty slowly, his brain was rushing with thoughts. What was he going to do with this small creature? It was clearly a stray so he did not have any owner but Taeyong wasn’t sure what to do. Will the cat stay with him? Should he adopt Pudding? How old is he actually? What kind of food does kittens eat? It was overwhelming.

And with those thoughts, Taeyong fell asleep. Pudding curled up on his chest, purring in his sleep.

The next day when Taeyong woke up, eyes half closed and vision blurry, he knew something was wrong when, instead of the light weight of a kitten against his chest, he felt a heavy warm weight on top of him. He _panicked_ , of course he panicked because this did not feel like Pudding. The blonde panicked even more when he felt another pair of legs intertwined with his own and something fluffy moving against one of his legs. He decided to open his eyes fully and his blood immediately ran cold. 

A man, a very much naked man was on top of him, purring and moving his..tail? The tail kept swinging slowly from left to right and the cat, no, the man opened his eyes and God, Taeyong suddenly did not mind what was happening. The stranger had such big round puppy eyes which was ironic since he apparently was a cat. He had pink plump lips and the prettiest straight nose Taeyong ever saw. His hair was pitch black which contrasted with his pristine white ears on top of his head. He was cute, yet still _very_ charming.

The man doesn't even look scared, he actually look at peace, tail still swinging left and right. Taeyong is way too shocked to move or say anything. He can feel the stranger's naked body pressed to his and he can't help the blush spreading on his cheeks. Taeyong noticed Pudding was nowhere to be seen. The blonde tries to stay calm but he was really panicked inside.

The man? The cat? _The man cat?_ The stranger on top of him simply licked his lips, cute pink tongue swiping on his pretty lips that Taeyong followed with his wide eyes. He pushed himself up and stretched, like a cat, Taeyong noticed. He was purring again, completely unfazed by the situation and Taeyong's mind started to put the pieces together. The man _was_ Pudding. 

This must be a bad dream, right?

"What the fuck."

**Author's Note:**

> comments are welcome, hope you liked it!
> 
> follow me/come talk to me on twitter: [@dearlovelymoon](https://twitter.com/dearlovelymoon?s=09)


End file.
